Of Love And Fanfiction Entry: Forgive Her?
by silentmusician202
Summary: This is a Gwen/Heather entry for Sakura Blossom Storm's of love and fanfiction. After the volcano fiasco on Total Drama Gwen and Sierra visit Heather in the hospital and see a whole different side of her. Gwen POV


How did I end up here,in this hospital,on my way to see Heather? Oh right,Sierra.

_*Flashback*_

"I'm thinking of visiting Heather," Sierra said as the girls were all relaxing in the Playa De Losers.

"Why?" I said.

"Well,she and Alejandro are the two people who got hurt the most in that explosion." That's when all the girls started to laugh.

"Ooh sweet irony," Leshawna said. It was sweet irony,seeing the two people who made everybody on the show feel miserable get what they deserve. Who would've known that when Heather got crushed by that rock that she would have gotten a fractured rib cage,a broken leg,and a broken nose. I still can't help but smile when I think about it.

"Who's going with me?" Sierra asked. No one raised their hands. The fact that she asked the girls is because Cody already said no. "Gwen?"

"What?" I was too busy relaxing under my umbrella.

"Can you come with me?" You might think Sierra picked me because we are becoming friends,but no. She picked me because she couldn't risk her 'Codykins' and I being alone. I know she still thinks of me as boyfriend kisser.

I groaned. "Isn't Heather still in intensive care?"

"She gets out tomorrow. Please Gwen?"

"Why do you want to visit Heather?"

Sierra grinned. "For my website. Think of it Gwen I will be the first person to interview Heather after the accident!" Sierra's smile faded. "And I want to know how she is. It's the least I could do."

I sighed."You can't convince me to go!"

"You know Gwen,we could catch her while she's still loopy on medication."

"And?"

"Don't you want to see crazy Heather and share it with the world. Think of it public humiliation." That's when I pictured it. I take a picture of Heather with my phone,send on to the world via web,and have her humiliated.

"Sweet."

_*end*_

And that's why I guess. That conversation was two weeks ago I think. I get to see Heather,hurt and broken. I get to see the girl who ruined so many people in casts and on meds. This is going to be hilarious. I set my phone ready.

"Are you family?" A nurse asks.

Sierra smiles. "No we're friends." I try not to laugh at the word 'friends'. We are far from 'friends'.

The nurse smiles back. "Oh right,obviously." She sighs. "I was hoping you were family. You're Heather''s first guests. Poor girl hasn't had contact with anyone except from that note."

"From her family?" Sierra asks.

"No,a boy named Alejandro from upstairs." Alejandro?She goes back inside Heather's room and ten second later she comes out. "Heather's ready to see you now. She just had some painkillers so she might seem a little... strange." Yes! Just what I was hoping for. "And her mother's death has hurt her so much." Yeah,I heard Heather's mom died after the finale of the show was aired. I think it was a heart attack. Before we go in Sierra stops the nurse.

"Do you know how Alejandro Burromuerto is doing? He is also our...friend." I stare at Sierra and see she is generally concerned.

"Oh him,he's fine. He had to go into some surgery though. Some idiot thought it would be funny to put a burned body in a tight metal suit. It only worsened his conditions." I stat to laugh then the nurse glares at me. "Do you think this is funny?"

"No it's just that I know that 'idiot'."

The nurse smiles. "Okay then,go right in. Oh and tell that idiot that nurse Marison is gonna slap him silly if he puts more patients in metal suits."

"I will," I say back.

"Anyway your friend is fine. He just needs some time to recover." Then she we go in I turn to Sierra.

"Why do you care about Alejandro?"

"Well Gwen,he did try to destroy my marriage,but he's hurt and he does need some sympathy," she says.

"So it's pity?"

"No," she says back.I don't understand it. How can you care about someone who did such bad stuff too you? How is that possible to forgive,when he never said sorry? If I was Sierra I wouldn't forgive him,even if he said sorry. I wouldn't forgive did she? We go inside and it's more perfect than I had imagined. Heather's in an almost full body cast. All that is not covered are her arms and her face,but even her face has a huge bandages on her nose. "Heather?" Heather turns around on her bed and faces us.

"Mom?" she asks.

"No it's us," I say gently.

Heather pouts. "Oh you." I look at her face and see that she's been crying. "What are you looking at!" she snaps back.

"Nothing," I say. I just take a seat in a chair and wait while Sierra and Heather talk for almost an hour. They (Well Sierra) mostly talk about the show, and Chris's new contestants. Thank God I'm not in another season. Why did I come here? Oh right a picture. I get my phone,but then Alejandro comes in,walking.

"Heather," he then slowly walks toward her bed. His steps are wobbly and it takes a while for him to get there without falling. He then takes a seat next to her and takes her hand. "I forgive you." I'm shocked,completely shocked. Didn't Heather betray him? Didn't she break his heart for the sake of money? Why?Why is he forgiving her?

"You," Heather says weakly. "Why are you here! Leave please!" She starts to cry. It...It actually makes me feel bad for her.

"Heather,I forgive you for what you did on the show." He puts her hand on his face. "I'm sorry for saying I hate you,Heather please forgive me too! I didn't know! I didn't know about your mom d-"

"I want you to leave now!" Heather yells. "You can't hurt me anymore if you leave." She turns to me and Sierra. "Everyone leave! I'll call the nurse! Just leave! It's better that everyone leaves." As she says that there's more tears so Sierra leaves.

"Get better Heather," she says. It's weird. Sierra never got her interview. As Sierra leaves Alejandro just sits there shocked.

"Nurse,please wheel me out," He says. Then nurse Marison comes out with a wheel chair and puts Alejandro in. Before he is wheeled out he turns his head toward Heather. "Please try to forgive me,I didn't mean what I said in that note. I don't hate you." He leaves and only I am left. I never thought that I would be alone in a room with Heather and not want to kill her. I think I want to help her. I sound crazy don't I?

"Why are you still here?" Heather asks. Her face still shows tears,but I can tell she is trying to cover it up.

I sit down where Alejandro was sitting. "Heather why can't you forgive Alejandro?"

"It's none of your business."

I can't believe I'm doing this. "Does it have anything to do with your mom?"

Heather glares at me. "What do you know about my mother?"

"I know that she," I gulp. "died." That word makes Heather burst into tears.

"They say it's my fault," she says. "My mother always was faint hearted. They say it was to much for her to see that rock pummel me. Why did I have to enter that show. I did for the money for her surgery,but she wouldn't have taken it anyway. Why? Why did I have to throw that pineapple into the volcano?" Her tears are too much for me to see. "Why?" That's all she says. "Why?"

"Heather,it's not your fault."

"It is!" she yells. "No everyone hates me! My family hates me! I don't have any friends Gwen. I don't even know why you're here. YOU HATE ME TOO!" All she does is cry and yell,so finally the nurse comes in. As soon as she sees Heather she looks at me.

"I think you should go," the nurse says.

I sigh. "Five more minutes. I promise I won't hurt her."

"All right," As she leaves I continue my conversation with Heather.

"Alejandro," Heather says. "He hates me too. It says so in his note." She cries even more. "I can't bear it. So much hate. Without my mom I can't bear it." I just sit here,and listen. "Gwen,I'm gonna kill myself."

"What?"I'm shocked.

"I'm gonna kill myself as a favor to everyone,Gwen."

"Heather don't."

"I will. There is no one I can live for now. I have no friends."

"I'll be your friend." I can't believe I said that! After all she's done to me,kissed my boyfriend,read my diary,why am I forgiving her. Is it because I feel,sorry for her? Heather stops crying.

"You will? Why?" I shrug. I don't even know myself. "I thought so," she says bitterly. "Please go I don't need you pity."

I don't go. "I will be your friend Heather. I will honestly try to like you,if you promise me two things."

"What?"

"A,you will promise not to even think about killing yourself ever again and B,forgive Alejandro." Heather takes a minute to think this over,then calls in nurse Marison.

"Nurse,can I see Alejandro Burromuerto please?" I smile. I actually smile. Forgiving Heather,it wasn't as bad as I thought. I decide to turn my phone off for a while.

**So that was for the Gwen/Heather competition in the Of Love and Fanfiction story by Sakura Blossom Storm. Wish me good luck,and REVIEW THE STORY!**

**p.s. tell me if you think anyone was OOC because I tried to make them as in character as I can**


End file.
